


The Mediocrity

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：其他AU [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>哨兵與嚮導AU。<br/>航海時代群島背景。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 哨兵與嚮導AU。  
> 哨兵：感官比一般人強大，身體素質也比一般人強大的特殊族群。每次發動能力都會導致自體意識流混亂，需要由嚮導疏導。  
> 嚮導：精神體強大，擁有平復哨兵情緒的能力，可以撫平哨兵的躁動。過分使用能力後也需要從哨兵身上重拾安全感。
> 
> 哨兵與嚮導需綁定結合，互相綁定的哨兵嚮導才能給予對方最大的撫慰與幫助。  
> 一般哨兵與嚮導覺醒後的巔峰是三到四級，六級已經是人群中的佼佼者。  
> 一到三級稱低階；四到六級稱中階；七到九級稱高階。十級被譽為王階。  
> 覺醒後的哨兵與嚮導也會有「精神體」的存在，一般表現為動物型態。精神體可隱藏可出現，也可對外進行攻擊防衛。

　　秋色靜美。

　　費爾席克佇立於高聳的蘆葦叢中，身後是一片灰藍色的高地湖泊。當初秋的微風緩緩拂過湖面的時候，漣漪一點點的散開。一頭獵鷹掠過天際，發出長嘯，費爾席克抬起頭，注意到那並不是真實的動物，而是他的義兄的精神體。他的腳步離開湖畔，走向不遠處的山坡，穿過遍野的紫紅色石楠花。站在矮丘頂端，費爾席克往西南方位隨意瞥了瞥，然後收回視線。接下來就是鋪過粗糙石板的往城裡的路了，道路兩旁是一些低階哨兵，訓練有素地等候著他，費爾席克踏上石板路後，這些哨兵與他保持一段距離、卻又不離開太遠，將他視若珍寶的護衛在正中，並跟上他返城的腳步。

　　半途中，從路肩處竄出一匹野生雄鹿，這群低階哨兵立刻做出反應，只聽一陣鏗鏘，在費爾席克還沒反應過來之前，雄鹿就被最靠近的兩名哨兵給直接斬首，連接近費爾席克都沒辦法。費爾席克皺了皺眉，看向那兩名哨兵。

　　「你們草木皆兵了……只不過是一匹野鹿。」

　　那兩名士兵慎重地低下頭，卸去武器：「冒犯了；實在非常抱歉。」

　　「我不是這個意思。」

　　費爾席克並不想要繼續這個話題，所以便單方面中止對話並轉身邁步。低階哨兵們訓練有素地跟上他，包括剛才道歉的兩名哨兵，所有人再次形成密集且安全的防護網包圍費爾席克。但是走沒幾步，右邊的石楠花叢再一次傳出動靜，或許是因為剛才費爾席克的不愉快，這一次，哨兵們的反應慢了點，所以當費爾席克轉身的時候，一隻灰毛的小東西平安竄到他的腳邊。

　　他感覺自己的腳踝被輕輕一撞，小東西幾乎沒有殺傷力，他所感受到的撞擊幾乎可以略過不計。費爾席克低下頭，發現腳邊衝撞自己的是一隻十分迷你的荷蘭侏儒兔。小兔子一身淺灰色皮毛，撞到他後好奇地抬起頭嗅嗅聞聞，一雙漆黑色的大眼睛圓鼓鼓的看著他。

　　不知怎麼的，費爾席克被觸動了。他伸手阻止哨兵們的驅趕動作，蹲下身子，將那隻灰毛的侏儒兔給托了起來。侏儒兔非常之小，還佔不滿他一隻手掌心。小兔子似乎很喜歡他的體溫，被他手心托起來後就貼著他的手掌舔呀舔的。

　　身邊的低階哨兵們沒人膽敢催促費爾席克，所以都安靜地站在兩旁等待費爾席克。費爾席克和小兔子玩了一會兒，將兔子重新放回泥地上，小兔子歪著腦袋凝視著他半晌，忽然又像是聽到什麼聲音，伸長了腦袋，靈敏迅捷地衝進花叢裡，一溜煙的跑掉了。

　　費爾席克一點也不在意，起身之後理了理衣襬，繼續踏上往城裡的路。他身著白袍白衣，襯得黑髮奪目，一雙眼睛在進入城門之前又往西南方一望，碧藍色的瞳孔似乎凝視著什麼，但又似乎只是無意的瞥視，費爾席克便轉身邁入城門。

　　「你回來啦。」

　　一聲很有活力的女音。費爾席克抬起頭，與他打招呼的是一名坐在馬背上的女人，愛洛‧克魯克斯。年紀並不輕，四十多歲了，但是身體結實健康，所以線條很漂亮。女人穿著專業緊身的騎手裝，手上拿著馬鞭，除此之外目測身上並沒有攜帶任何兵器，可以推斷女人並不是處於任務前或任務後的狀態。

　　「我看見赫利恩斯的紅隼了，媽媽。」費爾席克頓了頓，「應該是他在找我。」

　　「啊，剛剛城北回來了一批哨兵，從沉默深淵的方向，是這個的緣故吧？」

　　「那我最好快點過去。」費爾席克聽到沉默深淵，立刻明白是正事，甫一抬頭，義兄赫利恩斯的精神體紅隼又一次出現在他的上空。

　　「借你吧。」愛洛顯然也注意到天上徘徊著的紅隼，她從馬背上側身跳下，將愛馬借給她的長子。費爾席克也不囉嗦，翻躍而上，雙腳一夾馬肚便策馬趕往城北的方向。

　　「哎，至於你們。」愛洛這時才將注意力放到那些護衛她的長子出城的低階哨兵們，「在軍營附近不會出什麼事的，暫時回你們的編部去吧。」

　　

* * *

 

　　荷蘭侏儒兔，默認可愛得要死，灰色的毛皮跟黑色的眼睛，一掌可以握滿

　　

　　紅隼，默認兇得要死，雖然還沒機會寫到，但設定裡雙翅張開達三公尺

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　費爾席克的父母是非常有名的一對哨兵與嚮導。

　　不同於一般哨兵或嚮導約莫覺醒三到四成的能力，如果能夠覺醒到六成左右，就是人們難望項背的等級，而費爾席克的父母都是七級覺醒。

　　在兩人婚前，亞斯藍與愛洛早已是安博海軍中遠近馳名的組合，強大的嚮導亞斯藍與同樣強大的哨兵愛洛，由他們率領的海軍在安博以及周遭海域的開拓上簡直無往不利。

　　他們婚後所得的第一子，更是延續了家族榮耀。費爾席克‧克魯克斯在剛剛滿三歲的時候便覺醒嚮導能力，更有甚者，是安博史書上絕跡兩百多年的十級嚮導。

　　十級，被譽為王階，是一種很模糊的概念。鄰近各國的文字歷史最早可以追溯到一千三百多年前，而這一千三百多年之中所能尋找到的文獻，所記載過的十級哨兵或嚮導不會超過二十人。

　　費爾席克策馬出了北城大門，便見到旌旗幡飛、綿延不絕的海軍軍營。他下馬後快步走入最顯眼的醫療帳，掀開帳幃，果不其然看見義兄──赫利恩斯‧悖禮亞正在帳營裡忙碌著，一面等待著他。

　　帳營裡或坐或躺，聚集著一群意識流瀕臨失控的哨兵。因為過度使用感官能力，這些被後送回來的哨兵正處於暴走狀況，瘋狂而粗暴的意識如同一場劇烈的暴風雨，在費爾席克剛剛走進營帳裡時就將他席捲在內。但是費爾席克一點也不慌亂，甚而完全不受到影響。他雲淡風輕地數了一下哨兵的數量：十一個低階、八個中階，都是未結合的年輕哨兵。他用眼神和赫利恩斯打招呼，便展開自己的神識，以己身為中心大範圍包裹所有領域範圍內的哨兵。

　　那一瞬間，瀕臨失控的哨兵們都被安撫住，他們臉上痛苦的表情淡去，取而代之是一種近似於傾慕的舒坦，即使是傷最重的戰士也平靜下來，醫療官們立刻很有經驗的抓緊時機，率領護理師輪番進行醫護處理。

　　就連赫利恩斯也在費爾席克的神識中得到撫慰，舒服地吐出一口長氣。赫利恩斯是七級哨兵，這意味著普通等級的嚮導無法成功梳理他的意識流，哨兵等級越高，就越難找到匹配的嚮導，所以儘管赫利恩斯今年已經三十七歲，依然是一名未結合的哨兵。

　　一般來說，過了三十五歲還沒有結合的哨兵或嚮導都很危險，猶又以哨兵為甚。這是因為當哨兵發揮那些與生俱來超常的感官能力時，無可避免的會發生意識流紊亂。雖然適當的身心放鬆能夠幫助意識流再度趨於平靜，卻只是治標不治本，要能永久性解決意識流不穩定的問題只能依靠嚮導的精神梳理。低階的哨兵──也就是三級以下的哨兵，姑且還能依靠不特定嚮導的幫助維持穩定，但是四級以上的話，就必須藉由與之結合的嚮導才能真正從根本解決問題。

　　像赫利恩斯這樣高達七階、卻到了三十七歲依然沒有找到與自己契合的嚮導的哨兵，簡直是一枚行走的人型炸彈，無論是對他自己本身或者對這個社會而言都是極其危險的狀態。不穩定的哨兵很有可能隨時因為情緒失控而摧毀自己，並在過程中對周遭進行強大破壞。赫利恩斯之所以到現在還能維持正常，甚至領導安博的海軍，是因為在這支海軍裡有費爾席克的存在。

　　十級嚮導，簡直是萬靈藥的存在，能夠安撫住一整個營的海軍，只要有費爾席克，方圓百里根本不需要任何一名嚮導的駐紮。

　　

　　結束梳理意識流的工作之後，費爾席克收回自己的神識。一股無可抵禦的疲勞感洶湧而來，他大大打了個呵欠，轉身往外走，赫利恩斯無奈地跟在他身後，將他送進軍營中央一幢小土房，是軍營裡唯一不是帳篷的建築物。

　　土房內有簡單的隔間，費爾席克鑽入作為臥房的房間裡，大字一躺就躺到大床上，然後不想動了。

　　「我要睡覺了……晚餐別叫我。」

　　「你確定？今晚的飯後甜點是無花果布丁。」

　　費爾席克掀起厚重的眼皮，狠狠瞪了他的義兄一眼：「打包！」然後便拉過被子蓋住腦袋，睡覺去了。

　　赫利恩斯確定弟弟熟睡後，轉身走出土房，吩咐兩名四階哨兵：「看好出入口，閒雜人等不准叨擾。」

　　「是。」

　　離開前，赫利恩斯望了望土房大門，嘆口氣。如果費爾席克能夠找到與之匹配的哨兵，就不會那麼容易在意識流梳理之後耗盡體力。只不過，就像赫利恩斯已經單身三十七個年頭，要找到一位十級哨兵……那可是比赫利恩斯找到和他相契合的嚮導還要困難的概念啊。

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　德羅亞荷從圖書館的禁書區偷偷撕了一頁書出來。

　　他瞞著爸爸與媽媽，瞞著大哥，單單把這頁書拿給二哥看。

　　路爾‧克魯克斯嚇了一大跳，從小就是個好孩子的路爾不可置信的瞪著自己的弟弟，身為克魯克斯家最年幼的孩子，德羅亞荷顯然被慣得有些無法無天了。

　　「德羅，你知道禁書區是什麼意思嗎？那裡不應該是我們這些連畢業都還沒有的人進去的地方！」

　　「我知道、我當然知道，而且就算我們從學校裡順利畢業，根本也不能進去的好嗎？」

　　「既然你都這樣子說，顯然能夠理解禁書區的高標權限，為什麼還要進去？甚至還撕了其中一頁書！」

　　路爾不知道自己究竟應該要以什麼樣的心態來回應弟弟的分享。說實話，德羅亞荷願意把書頁拿給自己看，路爾很開心，但是又覺得實在無法姑息弟弟對於珍貴古籍的破壞。要知道，圖書館之所以成立禁書區、並且設立進入權限，並不是因為那裡頭放了什麼足以毀滅世界的黑魔法，而純粹是為了保護稀有的古籍珍本！裡面最不值錢的一本書也有兩百多年的歷史，而據德羅亞荷所說，他所撕下的書頁來自於手抄《東海遊記》，是傳說中四百一十多年前，一名安博王國的冒險者駕船繞行東海島嶼一周所寫成的親筆雜記。四百一十多年！

　　「我撕下的這一頁可是很有意思的，二哥。你看上面的手繪地圖，這座島就是我們現在所在的天蠍島，爸爸、媽媽和大哥之所以被國王陛下叫到這裡來，不就是為了北面的沉默深淵嗎？」

　　德羅亞荷將書頁攤在雜亂的書桌上，用手指指著書頁上以各種顏色墨水繪製的地圖。四百多年前的測量技術遠比現在落後，但還是可以看出一個大概，圖上是海岸線輪廓與現今所知相差無幾的島嶼──天蠍，島嶼南方是一處天然港灣，三年前，克魯克斯一家與許多被派遣的哨兵海軍就是從這裡登陸，建立起蘇圍城，而在城市北邊、也就是島嶼的中央地帶，是一片綿延的高山縱谷，沉默深淵便被標示在這片地區之中。

　　「你讀一讀，哥哥。根據《東海遊記》作者的記載，從沉默深淵的隘口往內走，大概七百公尺左右有一條蜿蜒的小溪，是山上因冰河地形所形成的湍流，在小溪的源頭，有一處山洞，洞口附近生長著一片薰衣草般的淺紫色花型植物，這種植物只要一株就能讓三級的哨兵成長為六級！」

　　「你……」路爾目瞪口呆的看著自己的弟弟。德羅亞荷其實並不是個壞孩子，但他擁有很多貴族家庭被寵壞的么子常有的缺點：好高騖遠、偏走捷徑、妄圖坐享其成。

　　「德羅，先不說這種傳說中的植物是不是真的存在，有沒有那麼神奇的功效，我覺得我們應該要腳踏實地的努力才對啊。」

　　「不要這麼掃興嘛。」德羅不甘心的盧著自己的二哥。路爾和德羅完全是兩種性格，克魯克斯家後出生的兩名男孩都不像他們的大哥生來就是天之驕子。雖然他們分別在十幾歲的時候也覺醒了哨兵與嚮導的能力，卻是屬於資質平凡的那一種。哨兵與嚮導的潛力除了體現在與生俱來的基因水準之外，後天的努力在一定範圍之內也是能夠達到效果的。路爾就是那種孜孜不倦且態度認真的好孩子，所以雖然本身的資質有限，倒也在十八、九歲的年紀達到三級嚮導的水準，而且還有往上成長的空間。要知道，大部分覺醒的哨兵或嚮導一輩子最多也就達到三級，一到三級所代表的低階正是大部分哨兵與嚮導的極限。

　　而相對於路爾的拙而不荒，德羅這名哨兵就是標準的依恃父母的紈褲子弟了。仗著自己有一對優秀的父母，以及簡直是安博王國兩百年來的天才的大哥，德羅亞荷總是狐假虎威、好吃懶做，妄想一步登天。

　　「就算二哥你說的有道理好了，也不代表我們不能到沉默深淵去看一看啊。」德羅繼續遊說他的二哥：「充其量我們的行為也不過是到郊外走走罷了。」

　　「德羅，國王陛下派遣這麼多哨兵前往沉默深淵的深處探勘，就是因為在深淵內部居住著一群天蠍，很危險的，爸爸媽媽不可能同意我們到那裡去。」

　　「不要跟他們講就行了，我們去嘛！我們兩個絕對可以的啦，就算遇到危險，哥哥妳會保護我我也會戰鬥啊，我們去──嘛──」

　　「但是沉默深淵……」

　　「二哥──你自己也說了，天蠍棲息的巢穴在沉默深淵的很裡面，我們只不過是在深淵的隘口附近繞繞，不會有事的啦！」德羅亞荷搖著自己二哥的胳膊，一臉「二哥你對我最好了」的表情。事實上他也不是真的那麼想要找到傳說中的神奇植物，說穿了，德羅亞荷只不過是很想要滿足自己對於禁忌、冒險的憧憬罷了。

　　「總之就這麼決定吧好不好，拜託不要跟爸爸媽媽告狀──我一直很想要到沉默深淵看看，拜託──就當是送給我的生日禮物嘛！」

　　路爾聽德羅亞荷這麼說，當下真的動搖了：「那、那至少跟大哥說一聲吧？至少讓大哥帶我們一起去！多一個人多一點保障……」

　　德羅亞荷見二哥鬆口，趕緊趁勝追擊：「萬一讓大哥知道，他一定會出聲反對還把我們關起來，不要跟他講啦！不過……」德羅亞荷細細地琢磨了一下：「二哥，我覺得你說得對，多一個人多一點保障，我們再找一名夥伴吧！」

　　「啊？」路爾愣了愣：「找、找誰啊？」

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　德羅亞荷心目中最完美的夥伴，此時正在鎮上唯一有女性服務生的酒館「拉荷碧」裡暢飲啤酒。

　　「哥哥──這個鎮子好小好小喔，完全不一樣的布丁種類只有十八種！」一名個頭很小的女孩子推開酒館的門扉，一陣風似的直直衝向吧台旁邊男人的胸懷裡，喜孜孜地露出大笑容：「但是我花了一天又十一個小時就全部打聽清楚了呢！」

　　「妳打聽這有屁用，笨蛋。」男人說完，嗤嗤嗤的笑了幾聲，然後伸手拍拍妹妹的頭：「貝拉和露恩呢？」

　　「她們留在船上──貝拉二姊說，明天中午十二點前，要你扛兩袋大米和三十斤馬鈴薯回去，她說粗活是哥哥一個人的工作！」

　　「好，我收到了，妳要來杯蘋果汁嗎？薇若。」

　　「我要──我還要在裡面加有泡泡的水！」

　　「那是蘋果蘇打。」威廉明‧格禮浮轉身朝酒保比了個手勢，幫他年紀最小的妹妹薇若妮卡點了一杯蘋果蘇打，薇若妮卡跳上以她的身高來說略高的高腳椅上，故意學哥哥的姿勢大剌剌的翹腳坐著。

　　「喂，女孩子家，坐有坐姿。」

　　「喔！」

　　薇若妮卡的蘋果蘇打被端上來，小女孩吸了好大一口，威廉笑看著妹妹滿足的表情，替她多點了一客草莓冰淇淋。

　　就在這個時候，酒館的門扉又被推開。事實上，拉荷碧雖然是白天也會營業的酒館，但是這座名叫蘇圍的城市大部分的居民都是服役於海軍的哨兵，居民的組成直接影響了酒館白天的生意，所以像是今天這樣接二連三有客人進來，其實是滿奇怪的現象。

　　威廉轉頭過去瞥了一眼，便發現客人是兩名才不到二十歲的青少年。這兩人衣著打扮都很優雅，顯然出身於良好的家庭。天蠍島南端的城鎮蘇圍才剛建城三年，可沒有太多貴族家庭進駐，雖然威廉只是蘇圍城的過客，但也多少對於兩位男孩的背景有了點底氣。

　　本來只是聽到聲音下意識回頭看過去而已，威廉並沒有把兩人放在心上，誰知道，當他轉回吧台這邊繼續看妹妹吃冰淇淋時，兩名男孩也走到他倆的跟前了。

　　妹妹薇若妮卡嘴唇咬著湯匙，一臉好奇的睜著大大的圓眼睛，看看那兩人、又看看自己的哥哥，頭歪了歪。

　　兩名男孩當中，明顯年紀較輕的那一位看了看另一個人，在對方「你來說吧」的表情的默許之下，率先開口：「威廉明‧格禮浮嗎？」

　　才不過是個毛頭孩子的年紀，但卻打腫臉充胖子的故意表現出老成的模樣，並且努力模仿那些在酒館談生意的大人們的姿態，痞痞地朝酒保比了個手勢：「來幾杯酒，我請客。」

　　威廉輕輕地笑了，並沒有因為對方生澀又不成熟的態度而感到被冒犯，相反的，他想起年少輕狂時的自己，每個人在成長階段都會經歷這一段吧。於是威廉端正表情，擺出尊重且平等的態度，而不計較對方的年輕。

　　「我是，找我有事嗎？」

　　得到明顯年長於自己、並且在某個圈子裡還小有名氣的男人的敬重，讓德羅亞荷‧克魯克斯又驚又喜。因為資歷尚淺，他無法很好的掩藏這份情緒，但也馬上用最快的速度加以彌補，並且拉著自己的二哥在一旁坐下。

　　一般來說，如果要談正事，人們會離開吧台到空圓桌旁邊去談，但德羅亞荷和路爾在這方面的經驗都還不夠。反正這個時間酒館裡沒什麼客人，威廉瞥了酒保一眼，那名酒保也願意配合，端了幾杯啤酒給他們後便走到另一端，給幾人留下隱私空間。

　　路爾拉了拉自己弟弟的衣角，似乎是在提醒對方要更注意禮貌，又戰戰兢兢的偷瞄了威廉幾眼。威廉狀似不經意地與他視線相交，放出些許信息素，然後從路爾瞬間從脖子紅到耳根的窘狀，得到眼前的男孩是一名嚮導的結論。

　　受到影響的並不只是他而已，身為哨兵的德羅亞荷感覺到威廉的信息素，也像打了雞血一樣雙眸晶亮，威廉有一種被小孩子當成稀有玩具的錯覺。

　　「我們可是聽說最近幾天您剛好來到蘇圍城，特地來找您的。」

　　「喔？願聞其詳。」

　　「我們想談一筆生意。我們想要雇傭您一天，也或許是兩天。」

　　「您應該知道我的價格並不便宜。」

　　「那當然。」德羅亞荷學大人挑了挑眼角，似乎一點也不為錢的事情煩惱。果然是貴族家的孩子，威廉開始一一數過駐紮在蘇圍城的幾大家族，猜測對方的姓氏。古魯伊？札瓦？悖禮亞？不對，悖禮亞家族只來了一名繼承人，年齡對不上。或者該不會是……

　　「我是克魯克斯。德羅亞荷‧克魯克斯。」很顯然，德羅亞荷在報上自己的家族名時十分的驕傲，這很容易可以諒解，畢竟克魯克斯可以說是鄰近幾國近二十年來最響亮的名字，誰叫他們家族裡出了一名十級的嚮導。「至於這位則是我的二哥，路爾‧克魯克斯。我們是……」

　　「我聽過你們，亞斯藍與愛洛‧克魯克斯是很有名的一對哨兵與嚮導夫婦，以及你們的大哥費爾席克‧克魯克斯也很有名氣。」

　　「那當然。」對於威廉對家人的讚美，德羅亞荷非常受用，鼻子幾乎都要翹到頭頂上了。威廉心裡暗暗對這位不知天高地厚的貴族么子起了幾分喜愛，不知道到底是怎樣的家庭環境，能夠培養出如此缺乏心機、喜怒形於表，卻又像公雞一樣趾高氣昂的紈絝子弟。

　　「所以，鼎鼎大名的克魯克斯家族，是要來委託我這名海盜什麼事情呢？」

　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　無論安博王國還是艾思梅德王國，都是由無數的島嶼所組成。而歷史上的發展，也是以海外擴張、佔領新島嶼並掠奪資源為主。擴張過程最重要的武力，便是海軍與海盜──海軍隸屬於王國所有，聽命於國王，海盜則不隸屬任何政府組織。他們或許會替安博王國工作、也或許會接下艾思梅德王國的委託，甚至是其他國家，一切取決於海盜首領的自由意志。

　　這些海盜，規模小的只擁有一艘船、個位數的船員，規模大的，則可能是一整支艦隊，兵力堪比海軍。

　　威廉明‧格禮浮是附近海域近幾年竄紅的海盜，與幾位妹妹駕駛一艘小船，在潶海的海域範圍內美其名旅遊與探險。但是身為一名八級未結合的哨兵，威廉所到之處自然都留下不少談資，其中大概有三成左右是經過吹捧的英雄事蹟，至於另外七成則是想要與他結合的嚮導們所宣傳的風花雪月。

　　威廉明的海盜船上總共只有四個人，除了他以外，另外三位是他的妹妹，只有一人覺醒了嚮導能力，另外二人都是普通人。

　　單獨行動、只有一名哨兵的海盜船隊十分罕見，這直接影響在格禮浮海盜船隊的實績上。因為只有一人，所以能夠進行的任務與委託規模有限，不少知名的大海盜船隊、甚至是安博海軍，都以此為由向威廉拋出橄欖枝，想要招攬威廉。但威廉把這些邀請都拒之於千里之外，偏安一隅的帶著妹妹們，開著一艘小軍艦四處遊蕩。這或許也是為什麼威廉身為一名八級哨兵──一種比德羅和路爾的父母都還要高階的概念──至今卻沒有立下相符的功業的緣故吧。

　　「不，不是，其實並不是克魯克斯家向您提出委託。」路爾聽到威廉的問話，急急忙忙出聲解釋，結果越講越心虛，聲音莫名減弱了：「是……我們兩個私下的委託。」

　　「喔？要做什麼？幫忙遞交情書給鄰近島嶼遠近馳名的美女、還是幫忙進行歷史或法律學的家庭作業？」威廉咧嘴笑了起來，明顯是取笑兩人過輕的年紀。意外的是，路爾和德羅一點都感覺不到威廉的惡意，根本不覺得生氣。尤其是德羅，總是禁不起旁人一點刺激的他完全不以為杵。

　　「並不是，我們想……」

　　「我跟二哥想去沉默深淵。」德羅亞荷代替哥哥交代出目的，雙眼直勾勾的盯著威廉。很少有人有像威廉一樣的紅色瞳孔，透著水色與光線的紅，就像德羅的大哥那對透出水色的藍色眼瞳，都是從最澄澈的湖底所撈上來的晶透寶石色。

　　「沉默深淵？」這個地名一被提出，威廉倒是挑起了眉。薇若妮卡的草莓冰淇淋吃完了，於是戳戳哥哥的肩膀，威廉揮揮手默許薇若妮卡續點的貪吃主意，小女孩立刻興高采烈的將空了的冰淇淋碗朝酒保搖一搖。

　　「你們去那裡要做什麼？」

　　「我們不是去找麻煩的啦，不會往危險的地方去，我們的目的地是這裡。」德羅亞荷從衣袋裡拿出被他撕下的書頁：「這個，我們想去摘採這個。」

　　那一頁，最上方是圖鑑標題，古文的花體字寫著：世界樹之花。

　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　「為什麼？為什麼你不願意接受委託！」

　　德羅亞荷氣極敗壞地追著威廉走出拉荷碧，他一手拉著自己的二哥，另一手不斷嘗試拉住遠走的男人。

　　「我說了，你們的冒險會是徒勞的，那種東西根本就不存在。」

　　「你這樣也太沒有冒險精神了吧！就算是假的也該親眼見一見，為什麼要輕易放棄有趣的事情？」

　　薇若妮卡一蹦一跳的跟在威廉身後，威廉朝她伸手的時候，她高高興興地牽住哥哥的大掌心。

　　「接下來哥哥要去哪裡玩耍呢？」

　　「到市集上看看，貝拉不是要我買馬鈴薯和米回去嗎？」

　　「好的！那還可以繼續買布丁嗎？」

　　「……妳不是買很多了嗎。」

　　「等等啦，威廉明‧格禮浮。」德羅亞荷衝到兩人面前攔住他們：「你是我所能想到的人裡最適合的了，就當陪我和二哥到附近郊遊也行，我們出得起委託費用的。」

　　「並不是錢的問題，你誤會了。」威廉露出一抹微笑，用沒有牽薇若的那隻手拍拍德羅亞荷的腦袋，這讓德羅有一種被當成小孩子看待的感覺，但令人震驚的是，在一名八級哨兵面前，德羅只能臣服，他能感覺威廉在這個動作中釋放了些許威壓，威廉在說服他。「你說的那種植物生長的地點，的確可能遠離沉默深淵的危險，但不要忘了，棲息在沉默深淵深處的天蠍是活物，牠們會移動，並不是隘口附近就代表絕對安全，在你們的實力夠格之前還是安分點吧。」

　　德羅亞荷氣鼓鼓的瞪著威廉，因為威廉的威壓，他無法做出反駁，但威廉的勸阻並沒有讓他服氣。

　　「撕書是不對的，哥哥討厭撕書，而且不聽哥哥的話不是好孩子。」薇若妮卡哼哼哼的插了嘴：「哥哥都說不接你的委託，快點回家寫功課啦！哥哥要帶我去買布丁了！」

　　「我的功課早就做完了。」德羅亞荷不甘示弱的反駁：「吃這麼多布丁，滿嘴蛀牙！」

　　「才不會，我身體好得很！」

　　「再好也不過是個普通人。」德羅亞荷用鼻子哼氣。

　　「是哨兵又了不起？我哥哥比你棒多了！」薇若妮卡話剛說完，佔有慾十足地抱住了威廉，這讓威廉又無奈又好笑，轉身向看似比較講理的路爾交代。

　　「我們先走了，你們快點回家吧，勸勸你弟弟。」

　　「嗯，好、好的。」路爾充滿景仰地目送威廉與薇若離開，眼神瞬也不瞬，直到威廉和妹妹拐彎，再也看不見，才心不甘情不願地收回視線。對於未結合的年輕嚮導來說，他們的本能讓他們無條件憧憬強大的未結合哨兵，進而被哨兵所吸引。但是看在德羅亞荷眼裡，就認為二哥對自己的背叛實在太吃裡扒外。

　　「那名哨兵一定是瞧不起我們，嫌我們年紀小！」

　　「德羅，我覺得也不是啦，我覺得格禮浮不是那種人，他是真的覺得太危險了，所以不想帶我們去。」

　　「為什麼二哥你幫外人說話、卻不支持我的探險？」

　　「我並不是不支持你啊。」路爾對弟弟的指控感到無奈：「而且，我剛剛想，威廉明‧格禮浮是一名八級未結合哨兵，八級雖然聽起來很厲害，但沒有任何一名哨兵能夠不需要嚮導，格禮浮沒有他自己的嚮導，這是不是也代表他無法將能力發揮到百分之百，否則早就被自己的意識流反噬了吧。」

　　「喔──所以二哥你的意思是說，雖然八級哨兵聽起來很神，但其實他根本就沒有那麼厲害對吧？」

　　路爾有點無語，不明白弟弟是怎麼從他的一番話得到如此中二的結論。

　　「算了，反正搞不好格禮浮的實力根本就不值那筆委託金。」德羅亞荷似乎一點也沒有因為威廉不願接受委託，而放棄到沉默深淵探險的計畫：「二哥，我們乾脆去城鎮大廳，發佈委託任務試試吧！」

　　


	7. Chapter 7

　　威廉扛著兩大袋米回到海盜船上，身後跟著兩隻手都提著一大袋布丁的薇若妮卡。兩人才剛剛上船，就聽到一聲清亮的呼喚從船艙的方向傳來，威廉和薇若妮卡往那個方向走過去，就看見依莎貝拉‧格禮浮正站在船艙大門。

　　「回來啦？東西都買回來了嗎？」

　　「還差馬鈴薯，因為是跟市場上不同方向的攤販購買的，所以我等等還得再跑一趟。」

　　依莎貝拉是一名漂亮的美人胚子，屬於放到人群之中，十個人有十個都會回頭的那種漂亮。她有著淺金色的波浪長髮，靛紫色水波流轉的美麗雙眼，長捲的睫毛，平整的眉型，深邃的鼻樑與精緻的五官線條，簡直就像洋娃娃一樣完美，但又遠比洋娃娃來得有朝氣，而且也足夠兇悍。

　　「嗯哼。」依莎貝拉抬頭看了看太陽的高度，又看看自己的哥哥，凌厲的眼神表示得很清楚：現在已經臨近中午了，我昨天是怎麼叫薇若傳話的？

　　「遵命，馬上就去搬馬鈴薯回來！」威廉趕緊站直，故作嚴肅的對妹妹行了個海軍軍禮，然後笑嘻嘻的三步併兩步跳下海盜船，衝著薇若丟出一句話：「自求多福啊小笨蛋！」

　　「咦？」薇若妮卡一時沒有反應過來威廉為什麼要這麼說，直到依莎貝拉朝她轉身，雙手環在胸前，上下打量薇若妮卡手裡提著的滿滿兩大袋布丁。

　　「上次是誰被我禁止甜食兩個禮拜？」

　　「咦咦──唔！不要丟掉！威廉哥哥──」

　　

　　三十斤的馬鈴薯並不是多麼輕鬆的概念，即使威廉是一名八級哨兵，也不等於他就必須成為一台八級拖拉機。

　　所以威廉用了一點到哪裡都能跟人稱兄道弟的奇特技能，向城郊的燒磚工房借到一台手推車，此時他正推著這台佈滿磚灰的小車，而車上疊了三十斤的袋裝小馬鈴薯，威廉最愛的品種。

　　他一邊吹著口哨，一邊沿城郊的風景線走向海岸邊。腦子裡計算著上個星期在烏鴉島停泊時所接受的委託的酬金，扣掉這幾日的港灣停泊費用以及伙食費，還有兄妹四人的零用金，威廉正在考慮，是否需要在蘇圍城也接件工作做做。

　　「大哥。」身後傳來一聲呼喚，威廉回過頭。其實奧爾露恩在後面的路口轉彎步上小徑時威廉優於常人的聽力就注意到了，只不過露恩的移動速度比他想像中還要快一點。

　　奧爾露恩‧格禮浮是威廉的另一位妹妹，排行是長女，她之後是依莎貝拉，然後才是薇若妮卡。

　　不同於依莎貝拉讓人驚豔的貴族風格的美貌，以及薇若妮卡朝氣十足的年輕活潑，奧爾露恩的長相則給人沉靜神秘的美感。黑色且又直又長的頭髮沿著臉蛋垂在肩膀上，她的瀏海稀疏而微微旁分，髮下是一對凌厲有神的紫色瞳孔，以及性感的厚嘴唇。較之於另外三位兄妹，她的個性相對安靜少言，也或許是她總習慣擺著一副面無表情的模樣吧，所以給人比較嚴肅而不苟言笑的印象。

　　「妳也從城裡出來？」

　　「嗯，我剛到城鎮大廳看看有什麼按件計酬的工作適合我們。蘇圍城能接到的任務多半都要進一趟沉默深淵。」奧爾露恩說著，從腰際的釦環上抽出一捲紙，是她上午去蘇圍城的城鎮大廳接洽任務時覺得可以考慮的選擇。「有三件還不錯，雖然執行地點是在沉默深淵附近，倒也不需要深入。兩件是狩獵原居生物白鼻狸，富商要做皮裘，所以需求量比較大；另一件則是簡單的護衛工作，委託上說只要到沉默深淵的隘口附近繞一圈就能交差，不過因為委託人欄位匿名，在大廳裡的詢問度不高，負責安排任務的政務官看了你的八級哨兵名牌就優先問我想不想接。」

　　奧爾露恩說完，將一枚銅鑄的名牌丟還給她的兄長。那枚名牌能夠證明威廉的八級哨兵身分，一般來說沒有什麼用處，畢竟一名哨兵有多強壯，和本人見一面就能知道，威廉的名牌多半只有在像是讓露恩替他跑一趟城鎮大廳時才會派上用場。

　　「暫時放妳那吧，妳收著。妳說的後一件任務，我或許知道是怎麼一回事……」威廉一邊推著手推車一邊說，覺得那對出身名門的兄弟還真是陰魂不散。

　　「喔？所以結論是？」

　　「白鼻狸吧，兩件都接下來，妳和薇若陪我一起去。」

　　「沒問題。護衛的工作則回絕嗎？」

　　「嗯。」兩人與手推車一起回到他們的海盜船邊，薇若妮卡跟依莎貝拉正在船艙的廚房裡忙碌著。

　　威廉一手一袋馬鈴薯，扛了幾次才把三十斤的馬鈴薯都扛進倉庫裡放好，然後出來跟露恩拿任務委託單：「三張都給我，我要回去還手推車，順便到城鎮大廳登記任務。」

　　「好。我們什麼時候出發？」

　　「明天早上，吃過早飯以後。替我跟貝拉說一聲，記得準備三人份的野餐便當。」

　　「好。」

　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　威廉帶著奧爾露恩和薇若妮卡在沉默深淵外圍的鐵森林狩獵白鼻狸已經是第二天，他們在前一天就狩獵到將近一半的委託數量，所以如果順利的話，今天加點班就能完成工作。

　　奧爾露恩和薇若妮卡雖然都是普通人，不像威廉覺醒了哨兵能力，但是從來不會妄自菲薄，相反的，她們從少女時期開始就接受一連串戰鬥訓練，並且經常跟在威廉身邊進行任務，多年來的兄妹默契培養，讓她們如今即使是和威廉這名八級哨兵一起行動，也不至於拖後腿。

　　奧爾露恩是名神槍手，她端著自己的獵槍趴伏在樹幹上，看著哥哥發揮哨兵的超常體能追趕著一群白鼻狸，將毛色漂亮的狐狸們趕進露恩的射程。那之後就是簡單的鐮刀收割，奧爾露恩一發子彈解決一隻狐狸，每一個點射都沒有浪費，薇若妮卡則拿著雙獵刀在另外一側協助包圍，與威廉合力解決露恩子彈下的漏網之魚。

　　傍晚的時候，三個人清點狐狸的數量，看來足以同時對兩份委託交差了。

　　「要回船上了嗎？貝拉姊姊一定準備好熱騰騰的晚餐了！」

　　薇若妮卡學威廉把最後一隻狐狸的前腿綁在繩索上，幾隻狐狸串成一串，這樣才方便他們搬運。她扛起一個頭，幾乎把所有狐狸都壓在自己身上。

　　「嗯，差不多了。」威廉抬頭看看天上，太陽就快要下山了，晚上的鐵森林稱不上是多麼友善的環境，威廉並不喜歡讓自己的妹妹逗留在這種環境裡。他從薇若妮卡手上接去那些狐狸，步伐大邁，薇若妮卡和奧爾露恩都樂得輕鬆的跟在他身邊。在即將走出鐵森林之前，威廉有些意外的停下腳步。他將狐狸屍體從肩膀上卸下，看向鐵森林的深處，一個有別於他們一路過來的方向。

　　「怎麼了？哥哥。」

　　「不是很好的預感……」威廉明‧格禮浮雙眼一瞇，十分嚴肅地緊盯著同一個方位，食指伸在唇邊，示意兩位妹妹安靜。

　　哨兵的五感比一般人來得敏銳，並且當有需要的時候，他們可以開啟比平常還更幅遼的感官，將自己的神識如風般遠放而出，這就是威廉現在正做著的事情。

　　「糟糕。」威廉臉色一變，雙腿一蹬就朝先前他所凝視的方向狂奔，但又急拉剎車，回到露恩和薇若身邊：「聽著，把狐狸帶回船上，然後到城裡去一趟，通知克魯克斯。」

　　「克魯克斯？」奧爾露恩滿臉困惑：「我們認識他們嗎？」

　　「是那兩個人！」薇若妮卡倒是馬上反應過來，指著威廉一直注意的方向：「他們在裡面？」

　　「薇若知道狀況，問她！」威廉不再浪費時間交代情形，丟了這句話給露恩，只是眨眼之間，八級哨兵便完全不見蹤跡。

　　「哦哦──哥哥說問我，問我！」

　　露恩身邊只剩下難得有一次核心經驗、正高興的手舞足蹈的薇若妮卡，臉上寫滿「姊姊快誇獎我」。

　　「……走吧，先把狐狸扛回船上。」

　　

　　※

　　

　　路爾和德羅並沒有在書上所描述的地點找到名為「世界樹之花」的那種神奇植物。

　　或者，更確切地說，他們其實也不確定自己找到的山洞是不是書上所說的地點，畢竟四百多年過去，沉默深淵的地形變了不少。雖然沒有任何人接下兄弟倆的委託，德羅亞荷倒是不知氣餒，和二哥打包了簡單的郊遊裝備就大膽地走進沉默深淵。他們並沒有在外圍的鐵森林找到所謂冰河地形所形成的湍流，卻看到一條羊腸小徑，然後德羅亞荷就這樣拉著哥哥走進小徑裡，並在小徑盡頭遇到另一條小溪，一股腦的認定這就是書上所描述的湍流。

　　他們溯流而上，源頭的確有一座黑黝黝的山洞，附近飄來陣陣花香，但根本沒有半點形似薰衣草的花卉的影子。

　　當路爾和德羅終於放棄他們的冒險，想要沿路往回走的時候，才發現他們不知不覺竟然迷路了。或許一開始他們的確沒有記錯來時的方向，但是鐵森林實在太大，樹林茂密，身為一名才剛滿一級的哨兵，德羅亞荷的野外求生能力大概就是比普通人好一點點而已。

　　在不斷迷路找路的前兩個小時當中，德羅亞荷還是處於一種不知天高地厚的驕傲裡，當路爾正在滿面愁容的想辦法時，德羅亞荷英勇地用爸爸送給他的獵刀解決了兩頭企圖攻擊他們的野豬，並且樂呵呵的認為這就是他絕對不只有一級哨兵實力的證明。

　　但是到了傍晚，他們還是在鐵森林裡胡繞，完全沒有往外走的跡象，就連德羅亞荷也知道該著急了。

　　威廉離開兩位妹妹的那一刻，一條巨型母蠍正徘徊在他們左右。美麗的黑背甲天蠍在草地上沙沙沙的爬動，一眨眼就來到德羅和路爾身邊。

　　「怎……怎麼會這麼大！」德羅亞荷手上緊緊握著獵刀，從來沒有直面過危險的貴族么子嚇得微微發抖。這尾蠍子比他整個人還高，他能看見母蠍分節明顯的軀幹下方是一對又一對附肢，行走過落葉遍滿的森林地面拖出一陣沙沙作響。在牠移動的時候，蠍子的尾部平展搖晃，但是一停下來就向上捲起，露出末端尖銳的毒針蓄勢待發。母蠍背面的頭胸甲上佈滿一粒一粒的凹凸紋路，中間有一對中眼，頭部兩側還有三對側眼，此時正以一種詭異的角度向著德羅與路爾的方向。德羅亞荷強忍著恐懼，在緊要關頭不斷提醒自己身為一名哨兵的責任，用蠻力將身為嚮導的二哥給護在身後。

　　「二哥，你快趁現在往樹上爬，蠍子應該應該應該……不會上樹吧？」

　　「不行，牠已經發現我們了。」路爾倒是比德羅亞荷鎮定，趁著母蠍盯著他們，繼而將頭部轉到另一個方向的間隙，一把抓住弟弟的胳膊兩人轉身就跑。誰知道才沒跑出去幾步，就被地上粗大的樹根絆倒，兩兄弟一起摔在泥濘的落葉裡，耳邊沙沙簌簌。

　　「過去！」德羅亞荷的動態視力捕捉到蠍子的移動，用力推開兄長，一個翻身挺起，抓住手上的獵刀擋下蠍子前螯的攻擊。

　　「德羅！」

　　「二哥，你快走遠！」德羅亞荷滿頭大汗的和母蠍角力，雙臂肌肉賁起。問題是母蠍明明還有一螯一尾刺，怎麼看都像是德羅亞荷被母蠍子玩弄在股掌之間。

　　「別說這種不可能的事情。」平常總是溫吞好脾氣的兄長忽然變得固執，抓起地面上的粗樹枝用力朝蠍子的頭部打去。

　　「二哥！」

　　攻擊才剛出去，路爾就被蠍子的尾部重重一掃，整個人向後撞在樹幹上。德羅亞荷趁機從蠍子的前螯底下抽身，獵刀的刀刃擊在幾丁質化的硬皮上，卻不見一點缺口。

　　「二哥，你昏過去了嗎！二哥！」德羅亞荷大聲叫喚，直到從母蠍移動肢體的喀喀聲中聽到一絲微弱的呻吟。

　　「我……還好……」

　　絕對不可能還好，但是意識清醒就是最好的狀況。德羅亞荷雙手緊握刀柄，知道自己絕對不能再讓母蠍往前一步，他的二哥還在他身後。

　　

　　「你快讓開。」

　　

　　冷不防，德羅聽到一聲突兀的命令，泥地上奔跑過一道迅疾的灰影，在德羅亞荷反應過來之前只覺得後領一緊。

　　眨眼間，德羅竟遠離那頭母蠍有十多公尺遠，然後又一眨眼，這一回，他看見路爾被一頭雄赳赳的苔原狼叼著衣領拖到他身邊，美麗的苔原狼有著淺淺的灰色毛皮，身形體態說不出的優雅。

　　而在德羅亞荷原本與母蠍對峙的位置，則出現了一名髮色與苔原狼如出一轍的男人──那名八級哨兵。

　　「格禮浮？」

　　「待在那邊，照顧好你哥哥。」

　　灰色頭髮的男人穿著一身輕便的獵裝，左手反握著一柄細身戰匕，雙目完全沒有放到他們兄弟身上來，而是嚴肅的凝視著身前的母蠍。德羅亞荷聞言立刻轉身關心自己的兄長，路爾卻拒絕了德羅的攙扶，自己從地面上站起來。

　　「我……沒事。您請務必當心！」

　　「喔？」那名男人聽到路爾的這句關心，感到饒富趣味的挑起眉毛，連尾音都上揚了。他回頭瞥了兄弟倆一眼，眼神裡滿是安撫：「別緊張，不會有人有事，我保證。」

　　話因剛落，男人身前的母蠍忽爾以尾部發動攻擊，路爾和德羅皆是一陣驚呼。待在他們身邊的苔原狼衝了出去，同時間，威廉明‧格禮浮高跳而起，克魯克斯家兩兄弟還沒來得及搞清楚狀況，這名八級哨兵已經用手上的匕首劃過母蠍甲殼之間的好幾道縫隙，苔原狼獠牙一揭，母蠍子被從背甲的地方活生生的掀出內裡，威廉的匕首刺進去，斷去中樞神經，母蠍子一翻兩瞪眼，徹底沒了性命。

　　「格禮浮，你還好嗎！」

　　路爾第一個衝向威廉，嚮導的本能讓他無法忽視一名剛剛戰鬥完畢的哨兵，但是威廉後退一步，友好而堅決地抓住他的手腕。

　　「你最好還是停止接下來的動作。」

　　路爾愣了一下，這才發現自己舉起了雙手，差一點就要摸上威廉的臉。

　　「叫我威廉就可以了。如果我沒記錯，你的名字是路爾？」達到提醒目的威廉便放開手，四兩撥千金的轉移話題，並且看向也剛走到兩人旁邊的德羅：「另外，你的名字是德羅亞荷？」

　　「……嗯，是的。」路爾還有點懵。剛才他下意識的想要幫威廉梳理戰鬥過後的意識雲，卻忽略對於一名八級的哨兵而言，殺死母蠍的過程根本就像揮揮手指一樣簡單，不會造成任何負面影響。更遑論路爾只是一名三級嚮導，絕對沒有辦法替八級的哨兵梳理意識。

　　「哇靠，簡直太酷了，這就是八級哨兵的實力？我也可以叫你威廉嗎？」

　　「當然可以，德羅。」威廉左右看看，天色漸晚，森林裡的能見度正在降低。灰色毛皮的苔原狼腳步輕快的湊到威廉身邊，用吻部拱著威廉的腰側，威廉伸出手掌一遍一遍撫著牠背後的毛髮。

　　德羅亞荷湊了過去：「這是你的精神體嗎？威廉，牠好帥喔，超帥！我能不能摸牠？」

　　「德羅──」路爾聽到德羅的問句急忙出聲警告，覺得弟弟這個問題實在太沒有禮貌了。精神體是哨兵或嚮導的精神展現，一般來說，除了與自己結合的對象之外，任何人都不該隨意碰觸其他人的精神體。

　　「啊，我不是那個意思，我只是……覺得牠真的很漂亮。對不起。」

　　威廉笑了笑，並沒有正面回答德羅的問題，但也沒有表示「沒關係」，畢竟提出觸摸別人精神體的要求是真的滿沒有禮貌的。當然他也不打算和冒失的孩子計較：「我問問，你們有帶火種或柴火進森林嗎？」

　　「有的，包包裡有火把，但剛剛我們一路跑過來，包包不曉得掉在哪裡了。」路爾回答威廉的問題，並且指著一條草地上拖曳出來、沿路被破壞得十分明顯的新路。

　　「很好，把包包找回來，待會需要用到。」

　　「嗯？要做什麼？」德羅亞荷將手中的獵刀插回腰際上別著的刀鞘內：「我們不準備回城了嗎？」

　　「至少得確保安全才能考慮回城。沉默深淵裡總共棲息五種天蠍，我們剛才殺死的是族群數量最多的獅蠍。」威廉依然在觀察四周狀況：「之所以名為獅蠍，是因為這種蠍群的習性與獅群很像。一般來說母蠍不會離開群體太遠，這意味著附近還逗留至少五隻母蠍、以及一隻公蠍。這還是保守估計。」

　　路爾和德羅亞荷愣愣的瞪著威廉，消化威廉所說的話。

　　「母蠍的繁殖季節是夏季，所以現在蠍群裡可能包含一大群小蠍。就算馬上帶著你們疾走也走不遠，我們必須把蠍群解決了才能離開。」威廉對兄弟倆、尤其針對德羅亞荷露出了燦爛的笑容：「所以我不是說了嗎，勸你們別進來。」

　　


	9. Chapter 9

　　德羅亞荷和路爾一前一後，在森林裡快速的奔跑著，兩人身後是雙手持拿匕首，以短兵器不斷阻擋蠍群進攻的威廉。

　　「我看到了，包包就掉在前面！」

　　「撿起來，點燃火把，現在是秋天，往地上的枯葉引火，注意自己腳下。」

　　「好！」身為哨兵的德羅亞荷在體能方面遠勝過自己二哥，他一個箭步率先撿起掉在路邊的行囊，按照威廉的吩咐點起一把火。

　　威廉後方是一大群獅蠍的蠍群，其中有七尾成年雌蠍，一尾成年雄蠍，以及目測至少三十幾尾的幼年蠍。樹林間都是沙沙作響的節肢動物移動聲，放眼望去一片黑嘛嘛的。

　　德羅用熊熊燃燒的火把點燃地上乾枯的落葉，牽引火線。鐵森林濕度低，植物含油性高，一下子就燒了起來，德羅亞荷帶著哥哥退開一段距離，然後如威廉先前所說，把威廉與蠍群都圈在火線裡。

　　蠍子怕火，在威廉的刻意牽引下，獅蠍的蠍群一隻也沒能越雷池一步，無法出去傷害路爾或德羅。雖然獅蠍不難對付，卻佔有數量優勢，而且路爾和德羅亞荷目前還不足以應付牠們，這就是為什麼威廉決定採取隔離後一一殲滅的戰術的緣故。

　　無後顧之憂後，威廉顯然放開了手腳。八級哨兵在體能、速度、判斷上都占有極大優勢，只見他與他的苔原狼在被圈起的火線當中施展身手，一下子就要去了五尾獅蠍的性命。

　　站在火圈外圍的德羅亞荷與路爾都有點目瞪口呆。對於大部分哨兵來說並不好對付的獅蠍，在威廉的行動下竟一點也感覺不出威脅，幾乎和收割稻穗沒什麼兩樣，這就是八級哨兵壓倒性的力量。

　　直到一整個群體的獅蠍都被解決完畢，威廉與苔原狼才緩緩停下動作。就在這時……

　　威廉的雙眼瞇了起來。而他的苔原狼壓低身體，側耳傾聽，森林裡安靜得不像話──兩兄弟彷彿也察覺到某種不祥，跟著屏氣凝神，將注意力放在威廉的動作上。然而就在威廉眼神瞬變的那一刻，德羅倒抽一口冷氣，苔原狼衝向他們，咬住兩人的衣服，將兩人迅速帶往威廉衝出去的反方向──

　　

　　※

　　

　　身為克魯克斯家的十級嚮導，費爾席克年紀輕輕就有資格接觸各種上層貴族才能知曉的機密，所以他一直都很明白自己家族被派遣在天蠍島上的目的何在：一般人只知道他們是為了沉默深淵才駐紮在此，也只知道這座島嶼之所以用「天蠍」命名是起於上古時代的傳說，但卻鮮少有人明白：傳說從來都是空穴來風，有跡可循。

　　那一天，費爾席克接到通報，才發現自己的兩個弟弟在門禁過後的時間還不在家裡，而家裡的傭人並沒有足夠的警覺，在更早的時候就將情況通報給父親。

　　如果足夠了解他那個惹人操心的幼弟，就能明白如此一般的反應才應該是最正確的。當奧爾露恩‧格禮浮帶著八級哨兵的名牌前來敲響克魯克斯家的大門時，費爾席克立刻就吩咐傭人準備馬匹，策馬出城。

　　隸屬海軍的眾多優良哨兵從三年多前開始陸續進駐天蠍島嶼，並趁白天深入森林尋覓難能一見的天蠍。傳說中的生物自然擁有傳說中的殺傷力，這就是為什麼安博王室對於此次派遣的哨兵素質相當要求、並且也讓費爾席克隨軍駐紮的緣故。

　　但這三年來他們一無所獲。

　　不知道為什麼，費爾席克想起有關天蠍現世的那句古老詩句。

　　 _此乃至堅戰士之護盾，最強哨兵之甲衣。_

　　費爾席克剛剛駕馬進入鐵森林，就聽見一聲猛烈的狼嚎。

　　


	10. Chapter 10

　　德羅亞荷發現自己無論是在事中或事後，都很難把事情的經過清楚交代。

　　他之所以辦不到，並不是同儕朋友打趣取笑他時，經常說的「誰叫你文學課偷懶」、「講話都沒經過腦子」之類的理由可以解釋。

　　事實上，德羅亞荷在那之後的好幾天裡，都處於近乎失語的躁鬱。而且身為嚮導的路爾的狀況，也並沒有比德羅亞荷好到哪裡去。

　　那一天，當他們被威廉的精神體苔原狼咬住、往一個方向疾奔的同時，威廉正衝向完全相反的另一邊，將最強力的第一道攻擊硬生生抵擋下來。

　　在那一刻，無論是德羅或路爾，腦海中都只能浮現人類最原始的「我怕」的情緒。他們的意識層同時接觸到一種強烈的惡意，一種能夠吞噬他們精神力的惡意。當那種生物從地底下爬出，現身於地表上時，連最靠近鐵森林的軍營也躁然騷動了。

　　駐紮在軍營裡的赫利恩斯是最快從這場大量傳染的恐懼中清醒過來的人，他在第一時間指揮軍官級的高等哨兵，分批控制住底下的低階哨兵。軍營當中，數量本就稀少的嚮導們被命令將全副精力投入、穩住哨兵的心神，而與此同時，唯一能夠做到大範圍安撫的最高級嚮導──費爾席克‧克魯克斯，人卻早就不在城裡。

　　在森林外緣剛剛聽到狼嚎，費爾席克就用最快的速度衝進鐵森林。當時的情況下，任何人都不可能在森林裡迷路，因為來自深處的惡意太過昭彰，只要順著感覺，不可能會走錯路。

　　時間卻忽然靜止在一瞬間。一股強烈的振幅從前方擴散而出，如同利刃，費爾席克幾乎被攔腰截成兩半。他的內臟震了狠狠的一下，呼吸停了一拍，同時聽到太過淒冽的狼嚎，就像是被從頭部生吞活剝般的慘嚎。

　　

　　費爾席克感到自己的靈魂簡直被狠狠的掐住了。

　　

　　越過一條湍急的溪澗，踏過被火焰灼燒成焦黑的枯葉，費爾席克來到一處簡直是力拔山兮般的狀態的草原。在那裡，他看見遍地狼藉，泥層猶如碗蓋倒扣，樹木被連根拔起，就連山壁與土丘都無法辨別原貌，像是被一股無形的力量撕碎，殘敗地散落各處。

　　形似機甲、覆蓋著堅硬甲殼的龐然巨物橫陳在一片崩塌的花崗岩底下，一股能把巨人都抑制得彎腰低頭的壓力從那巨物的方向擴散，以水流般的姿態無法預期地流竄著，直到越來越遠，壓力才漸漸消散。費爾席克下馬靠近，辨認出巨物有著蠍子的外貌、奇大無比，還有半個身子都掩藏在地底下，露出的部分卻儼然是座小山。

　　一抹人影挺立地佇立於巨蠍身前，高舉的雙掌制住了蠍子的吻部。巨蠍的頭殼處龜裂出複雜的花紋，從中迸出體液，可以辨識整個頭部的內裡組織都化成汁水，正一點一點地往外滲漏。

　　費爾席克不可置信地看著這一幕，無法想像居然有人能夠抵禦住天蠍的攻擊，而且還進一步做到了反擊。這是一尾天蠍，但現在卻死得不能再死。

　　那人聽到他的腳步聲，轉過頭來看了他一眼。兩人四目相對的瞬間，費爾席克心裡閃過一絲類似狂喜的情緒，但他還沒來得及反應這份古怪情緒，人影蹌踉，重重倒下，緊接著天蠍的龐然身軀轟然塌在人影身上。

　　「不！」那一秒費爾席克聽見德羅亞荷和路爾的聲音，卻沒能反應也沒能辨別，只是本能地朝人影倒下的方向衝去。德羅亞荷比他還快一步，稍微發揮了點哨兵的優勢，企圖搬起天蠍，好將被壓在底下的哨兵給拖拉出來。但真正發揮作用的是緊接著現身的苔原狼，毛色狼狽的灰狼鑽進天蠍底下，再將背部拱起，如此努力地將牠的主人給咬出來。費爾席克以一種無法解釋的保護衝動緊緊擁住被救出的哨兵，他的眼淚趴搭趴搭的往下滴，情緒激動得無以名狀。同時間，哨兵的精神面正在劇烈地騷動著，宛如潮水般的波動，卻不似潮汐有著規律的起伏，而更接近暴風雨中的滔天巨浪，一切失去控制，在怒海中撲騰湧現。

　　不要說是見多識廣的費爾席克、就連沒什麼實戰經驗的德羅都知道這股精神波動代表著什麼──這是一名哨兵在過度使用自己的五感，將自己潛能全部引出後，避無可避的副作用：意識雲混亂。這種副作用可大可小，只要將奔騰混亂的意識流好好梳理，哨兵便只會猶如洗了個熱水澡般渾身舒暢。但若是無法及時引導、讓意識流尋覓適當的出口宣洩，撲天蓋地的精神壓力能輕易壓垮任何一名體質強健的哨兵，越是高等、越無法自救。

　　──而威廉是一名八級哨兵。

　　即使是傳奇如克魯克斯家族，費爾席克等人的父母都還只是七級，光是這樣的等級就能夠得到全安博王國上下追捧、並且立下許多令鄰國眼紅的功勳。在哨兵的分級上，僅僅一個等級之差，表現在各方面的卻是難忘項背的遙遠，輕易讓人聞之色變。而此時這位八級哨兵的意識雲開始陷入混沌、大幅騷動起來，對就在旁邊的德羅和路爾而言，簡直就是忽然被赤身裸體、丟入暴雨交加的北極冰洋！

　　他們全身被一股蒸騰的殺意所籠罩，如萬箭穿心，簡直動彈不得，渾身上下每一塊肌膚都被緊緊掐著，每一條血管都因此阻塞，陷入瘋狂的八級哨兵隨時都可能化為猛獸，將他們廝殺殆盡！

　　「別怕！」

　　卻忽然耳邊響起這麼一聲，是費爾席克的聲音。德羅亞荷和路爾很快就發現，哥哥的這聲安慰壓根不是對他們兩人說的。儘管如此，聽到兄長胸有成竹又溫柔呵護的聲音，對他們不啻如天籟。費爾席克還維持著將八級哨兵擁在胸前的姿勢，臉上淚痕未乾，甚至眼淚還在向外湧出，臉上的表情卻堅定而自信，同樣身為嚮導的路爾看得出來，兄長正在動用自己的能力，為威廉梳理意識雲！

　　費爾席克毫無疑問是一名十級嚮導，要梳理發狂的八級哨兵的意識簡直不要太容易。奇怪的是，他激動的情緒卻一直無法平復，他用著異常溫柔而關心的眼神凝視著昏迷的威廉，手掌伸出，梳理威廉因發狂而滿是冷汗的瀏海，路爾從來沒有見過兄長用如此心疼的神態注視過任何人，即使是照顧小時候受傷受委屈的他和德羅，那種心疼和關懷也完全不在同一個層次！

　　德羅顯然也發現了不對勁──威廉的意識雲開始被費爾席克梳理之後，加諸在他們身上的重壓瞬間就輕了，也使得德羅和路爾有更多餘裕照顧自己、觀察四周。在哥哥強力的安撫下，即使不是梳理對象，德羅也感覺到渾身舒暢。他帶著路爾緩緩後退，給哥哥和威廉讓出空間，他們總覺得……繼續待在哥哥和威廉身邊簡直有辱禮節，就好像他們兩人身邊有多麼神聖而不可侵犯、應該乖乖淨空出來。

　　唯有威廉的那頭苔原狼虛弱地低吼了幾聲，用一種堪稱撒嬌的姿態湊了過去。哨兵受了多大的痛苦、處於什麼樣的情緒中，一切都可以從他的精神體瞧出端倪，可想而知苔原狼在意識雲混亂的情況下所受到的苦楚絕對不少，想要接近能夠幫助牠的嚮導，也是很自然的本能。但令德羅和路爾訝異的是，隨著費爾席克擁抱著威廉、以精神的力量替威廉梳理意識雲，費爾席克的身邊也憑空顯現出一頭身形嬌小的黑色毛團──那是費爾席克的精神體，一頭黑毛的小獅子，這麼多年來從沒長大過。已經很久不輕易現形的小獅子頂著那顆毛茸茸的腦袋跑出來，歪了歪頭，隨即伸出舌頭，一遍一遍舔著苔原狼的狼毫。牠先是從大腿舔起，好奇地抬頭望著苔原狼，然後隨著苔原狼蹲身坐下，又是肩膀、又是脖頸、最後是野獸最脆弱的咽喉。苔原狼高大的身材最後完全枕在小獅子身邊，溫順乖巧得如同小貓，喉嚨上下滾動，發出舒服的「呼呼」聲，任憑小獅子在牠身上舔弄。

　　德羅亞荷和路爾當然也清楚，小獅子狀似舔弄的動作其實是在替苔原狼減輕意識雲混亂的苦楚。問題是，這隻小獅子被費爾席克寵得嬌生慣養，一點苦、一點委屈都受不得，從來就沒看過小獅子親近過誰的精神體，更遑論做出如此親密的舉動。小獅子的示好讓德羅和路爾看得有些目瞪口呆，他們不自覺的將視線放到兄長身上，很想知道兄長看到這一幕是否和他們有一樣的詫異。但很顯然，兄長根本無暇顧及精神體，費爾席克正一手托著威廉、一手撫摸著威廉的臉龐，指尖輕輕帶過威廉的眉尾、眼尾、鼻尖、唇角，來到下巴。因為剛才威廉一度接近發狂，導致原本光潔的下巴冒出了些許鬍渣，並不多，但有點刺手，然後手指來到威廉的喉嚨處。可以感覺威廉雖然昏迷了，卻並不安穩，喉結上下滾動，費爾席克用拇指撫了過去，望著威廉的眼神心疼得不得了，最後他把威廉的上半身扶起，讓威廉和他額頭貼額頭。

　　這一刻，威廉顯然終於被徹底地安撫住，喉結不再滾動、身體也完全放鬆了。安撫狂躁的哨兵需要一段過程，有長有短，需要綜合各種變因來決定。事實上，剛才費爾席克一開始梳理威廉的意識流，德羅和路爾就知道威廉安全了，接下來只是需要一點時間讓威廉趨於平靜。如果是平常的哨兵，嚮導做到這一步也就足夠，畢竟梳理是一項相當耗費體力與精神力的工作，回復到最佳狀態還需要調養，平常不應輕易浪費。而對於十級嚮導費爾席克來說，則是沒有誰有那麼大的官威讓他進一步付出，即使安博王國最有名的幾位英雄哨兵亦如是。但費爾席克竟然對於威廉呵護有佳，不做到徹底安撫、不將威廉的意識雲完全撫平，就無法完成這件工作似的。等到威廉確實沒有大礙了，他才依依不捨的分開兩人相貼的額面，雙眼依然瞬也不瞬的凝視著眼前的男人。

　　原先昏迷的八級哨兵也在這時睜開了眼睛。

　　看到那雙眼睛時，費爾席克表情看似平靜，路爾倒是驚艷了一秒。原本由於嚮導的本能會追逐強大且未結合的哨兵，以至於路爾一直以來其實不太能忽視威廉的存在，現在又冷不防看見那雙澄澈又充滿自信的鮮紅色瞳孔，路爾感覺他的感官在那瞬間，都被威廉給高高提起。但手邊猛的被德羅一拉，路爾醒神，順著德羅驚喜的眼光向低處看去，路爾看見小黑獅和苔原狼相伴的草地上，苔原狼的龐大身軀不見了，居然變成小黑獅和一隻體態嬌小的侏儒兔。

　　「咦？」

　　「是苔原狼變的！被安撫過來後，那頭大灰狼就變成了小灰兔，好厲害！」

　　能夠變換型態的精神體不是沒有，但少之又少、簡直聞所未聞，只存在書本的記載裡，也難怪德羅亞荷如此興奮。小黑獅倒是沒有半點意外之情，動作再自然不過的繼續舔著侏儒兔的毛皮，把侏儒兔舔得都翻倒在草地上，只露出圓滾滾的肚皮。小兔子也完全不怕生，爬起來蹭了蹭小獅子，模樣像是在撒嬌，又乾脆跳到小獅子頭上，從此蹲踞在那，小獅子一點也不以為杵。

　　醒來的威廉一睜開眼睛便與費爾席克對視，他的雙眼看起來很有精神，但那只是表象，梳理過太多哨兵的意識流的費爾席克有足夠的經驗判斷，這位哨兵只是剛剛從瘋狂的邊緣被拉回來，所以神采奕奕，馬上就會透支。

　　果不其然，才對視了幾秒鐘，威廉忽然像斷了線的木偶一樣躺倒，有所準備的費爾席克立刻伸出手臂接住他，才不至於讓威廉太過狼狽的直接摔在草地上。只不過，原本估計應該會馬上昏睡過去且不省人事的威廉，卻還強撐著一口氣，用過分明亮的眼神望著這位接住自己的黑髮嚮導。

　　「你……」

　　「有什麼話，醒來後再說，先休息一下。」費爾席克忍不住勸說，語氣裡放了連他自己都沒察覺到的溫柔。

　　威廉卻搖搖頭，一臉不同意的模樣。費爾席克眉頭微微蹙起，想要將他放躺下來，威廉卻不知道從哪拾來的力氣，一把攫住費爾席克的手掌，緊緊交握。

　　「威廉……我叫威廉。」

　　費爾席克愣了一下，這才反應過來對方硬撐著不睡去，是在向他做自我介紹。他沒好氣的笑了一聲，也施力反握住對方的掌。

　　「我是費爾席克，這裡很安全，先睡一下。」

　　「嗯……還不行……」

　　還不行什麼？費爾席克心疼的情緒再次被翻動，配合上威廉就是不肯乖乖休息的倔強，隱隱讓費爾席克動了怒意。正想扳起面孔說幾句重話，卻冷不防手上一涼──原本交握的手被放開了，費爾席克緊張地想要重新握住，又感覺脖子上陌生的濕度──

　　一旁的德羅和路爾簡直嚇住了，昏昏欲睡的八級哨兵用著不容小覷的速度從地上爬起，抱住眼前的嚮導，更有甚者，哨兵張開了嘴，露出白皙的牙，佔有慾十足地咬住了費爾席克的頸後！

　　費爾席克感覺一陣刺痛，知道是哨兵特有的利齒穿透了他脖頸的皮膚，找準嚮導位於後頸的腺體，一口咬了下去。每一位嚮導的後頸都有一處腺體，是嚮導能力的一部份來源。相比起大腦對於精神意識的掌控，這處腺體的幫助就顯得無可無不可，但是對於嚮導的重要性卻不相上下。那是由於每一位嚮導若要與哨兵結合，都少不了此處腺體的幫助。

　　腺體並不好找，除非是契合度達到一定程度以上，否則即使舔遍整個脖子，都不一定能夠嗅出正確位置，更遑論一口咬中。若被哨兵的牙咬到此處的腺體，能夠因此製造出假性結合──一種會隨著時間過去而淡去的結合，雖然不似正式結合牢靠，但也被很多人視為一種重要的象徵。就像訂婚雖然不是結婚，卻依然被認為神聖不可侵犯一般。當然，真正的假性結合不只是在腺體上咬一口這麼簡單，還必須加上其他步驟，但無論如何，威廉此時對費爾席克所做的動作，無疑是非常失禮且不適當的。

　　同樣身為一名哨兵，德羅亞荷第一時間就朝著兩人衝來，完全無法忍受自己的兄長被人如此對待，即使這個人是一名八級哨兵也一樣！卻沒想到被咬中的費爾席克第一時間伸手阻止了自己弟弟的靠近，還一副沒什麼大不了、卻又受不了對方任性的模樣，用著安撫的態度拍了拍威廉的背，彷彿順著眼前這名哨兵渾身都豎起來了的毛。

　　「德羅，別過來，沒關係的。」

　　德羅亞荷有點說不準，兄長究竟是為了保護自己、還是真的沒關係，才在此時阻止自己的靠近。雖然不清楚威廉現在是什麼狀態，但無論如何，處於結合亢奮下的哨兵絕對都很危險，假性結合亦同。雖然威廉依然保持擁抱費爾席克的姿勢不做動作，德羅亞荷卻感覺自己被盯上了。如果他再往前一步，身為哨兵的同性相斥，或許會讓威廉為了剷除任何可能爭搶嚮導的威脅，而出手將自己給剷除掉。

　　「沒關係，真的不要緊。」費爾席克也感覺到德羅亞荷的疑惑，再度出聲安撫，並且伸手揮趕示意弟弟後退幾步。等到德羅亞荷依言退後，費爾席克又撫摸著靠在他肩膀上的威廉的腦袋，一遍一遍順著威廉的頭髮。

　　威廉收回哨兵的牙，抬起頭來望了他一眼。

　　

　　「費爾席克……記住我。」

　　

　　剛說完這句話，威廉徹底昏迷過去，重重的倒在費爾席克身上。那一瞬間，灰色的侏儒兔也跟著不見蹤跡，小獅子嚇了一跳，不滿的原地嗷嗷兩聲。

　　不遠處的德羅亞荷和路爾，卻是直到現在終於深深的鬆了口氣。

　　


	11. Chapter 11

　　自從被由赫利恩斯派出的後援隊伍接出鐵森林，那位名叫威廉的男人已經昏迷整整兩個晚上。

　　眼見東方都再次亮起微微的晨光，威廉‧格禮浮卻還沒有清醒的跡象，這讓整夜坐在床邊凝視著的費爾席克都有點拿不準自己該做什麼了。

　　越是嚴重的意識流混亂，在梳理過後越需要足夠的休息。身為一名八級哨兵，如今已經昏迷達三十六個鐘頭，光是如此一般的情況便能證明天蠍島上的天蠍有多難纏，以及成功擊潰牠的威廉立下何等功勳。

　　安博王國的獎賞是少不了的，身為海盜的格禮浮也得到一個出盡風頭的機會。更遑論之所以會有此次事件，起因於克魯克斯家兩位弟弟的擅自作主，威廉簡直就是克魯克斯家兩位弟弟的救命恩人。依照克魯克斯在安博王國的地位，王國肯定會給予一場厚待。

　　但與此同時，眾人被護送出森林時，身為十級嚮導的費爾席克，身上居然聞出其他哨兵的氣息，這是非同小可的一大狀況。

　　由於當時是赫利恩斯親自帶人護送，並且直接就將一干人等都送往克魯克斯位於天蠍島的宅邸，已經最大幅度降低事情外洩的可能性。但光是讓父親、母親、義兄赫利恩斯察覺，也不會好糊弄。費爾席克剛被帶回家裡、並且進到父親書房交代事情始末時，就已經在父母與義兄的注視下交代了一遍自己身上氣味的由來。

　　「……咬住你？」

　　「嗯，應該只是本能吧。」費爾席克推測著：「他當時瀕臨發狂，被我拉了回來，睜開眼睛就看到我，或許本能比理智更優先，看見任何一名嚮導都會忍不住標記。」

　　儘管費爾席克完全就事論事的推斷，而且自己也盡量表現出一副不在意的模樣，費爾席克還是從寵愛自己的父親眼底，看到一抹因疼惜自己而無法認同的怒火。

　　「哼，你可不是『任何一名嚮導』，不管原因是什麼，我都無法認同！」

　　費爾席克心底其實也隱隱對於自己說的話感到牴觸。雖然過去有許多實例，能夠替他的推斷背書，他還是不太希望那名八級哨兵真的只是醒來後下意識的標記了「任何一名」剛好出現在眼前的嚮導。

　　「無論如何，幸好只是被咬了一口，連假性結合也稱不上。」一旁的義兄鬆了口氣：「費爾席克，你這幾日就暫時休息一下，別到處走動，免得讓人察覺你身上的氣味。並不是我們有多在意，別讓別人有機會攪和。」

　　赫利恩斯的勸戒是有道理的。儘管克魯克斯家族的聲望夠高，足夠讓費爾席克為所欲為，但身為附近幾個王國百年以來唯一一名十級嚮導，身上出現其他哨兵的氣味，簡直非同凡響。這種事情太需要花工夫解釋了，費爾席克一點也不想摻和。只不過……他就是覺得義兄口中的「連假性結合也稱不上」有點刺耳。

　　「要我說呢，這也不全然是壞事嘛。那可是個八級哨兵，這附近有多久沒有出現八級哨兵了？就連七級也很少有呀，對吧？」這句話是費爾席克的母親說的，愛洛臉上一副有好戲看的神情，呵呵呵的關心著：「我去客房見過，長得挺好的一名哨兵，被接過來的那三位妹妹一個比一個有教養，呵呵，一看就是家教很好的人家，費爾席克你覺得呢？」

　　「絕對不行──我克魯克斯家的長子可是十級嚮導、那只是個八級哨兵！」結果費爾席克還沒回答，就先被自己的父親搶白。亞斯藍‧克魯克斯又緊張又生氣的大聲反駁：「費爾席克的哨兵至少也要是十級，沒有十級怎麼配得上！我絕對不允許！」

　　「……你想到哪裡去了，他們就不能當朋友嗎？」聽到丈夫如此激動，愛洛白了亞斯藍一眼：「虧人家還是你兩個小兒子的救命恩人，就這麼一點破態度，真是的不理你了。我要去招待客人了，赫利恩斯，你要來嗎？」

　　愛洛丟給亞斯藍「我老公簡直小氣巴拉」的表情，頭也不回的走了。亞斯藍愣了愣，只好追出去解釋。至於被點名的赫利恩斯，想了想自己身為費爾席克等人的義兄，的確應該幫忙招待弟弟們的救命恩人的家人，而且他也有點好奇八級哨兵的妹妹們會是什麼樣的人，便跟著出了書房。

　　費爾席克不置可否的目送三人離開，稍微整理父親桌上的信函公文，心裡忖度天蠍已死，不知道安博王國後續會有什麼指示，這才往自己房間的方向走。半路卻又旋步，不自覺的朝八級哨兵休憩的房間走去。

　　

　　這一等，到了第三天，威廉‧格禮浮才睜開眼睛。

　　乾澀的雙眼甫一睜開，是有些刺痛疲憊的。頭頂上的燈光很晃，威廉眨了幾下眼才看清楚那盞燈的模樣。

　　「哥哥。」耳邊聽到一聲清澈的呼喚，威廉想也不想就知道是自己的妹妹，側過臉頰，果不其然看見貝拉就陪床在一旁。

　　「好點了嗎？」

　　「嗯？神清氣爽。」此話不假，並非安慰妹妹的誑語。威廉花了十幾秒的時間讓身體重回掌握，就感覺自己精力充沛，力量源源不絕。

　　「真的嗎？你睡了三天，真的還好嗎？」

　　「別緊張。」威廉用手掌撫過妹妹的臉龐，卻被妹妹抓住手，威廉知道這是貝拉想要替他梳理意識雲的舉動，乾脆直接對著貝拉展示自己的意識流動。「真的沒事，妳感覺，如何？」

　　貝拉睜大眼睛，訝異地望著他。身為一名嚮導，在哥哥盡展自己意識流的情況下，她能感知到哥哥的意識流的確井然有序，而且無比強大。

　　「露恩跟薇若呢？」

　　「她們都很好，知道這裡是哪裡嗎？」

　　一確定兄長安好無恙，依莎貝拉就收起原本溫柔得不得了的模樣，開始交代正事。威廉心底暗暗想著真不可愛，要是貝拉能夠一直這麼溫柔就好了。

　　「啊……不知道。」依言，威廉左右瞧瞧，打量起這處房間。房間的裝潢是天蠍島上常有的南方風格，但摻雜了一些出自首都的昂貴奢侈品，漂亮的琉璃或精工金品，甚至獨有的東方刺繡。這些都彰顯著他所待的房間的主人非富即貴。

　　「這裡是城中央的克魯克斯宅，因為你的關係我們都被接到這裡款待了。」依莎貝拉有些沒好氣地交代，不知道為什麼，威廉從她的語氣中聽出了一絲不耐煩。

　　「克魯克斯宅？我大概猜到為什麼了。但，妳怎麼這麼不開心？」在這之前自己是為了拯救克魯克斯家的兩名成員，以身涉險，這樣的事情威廉還記得，或者該說記得清清楚楚，他連那隻傳說中的天蠍從地底冒出來時的情況都記得，所以對於自己被帶到克魯克斯宅邸的事一點也不意外。

　　「後來發生了什麼事情？我記得那頭天蠍──」威廉話停了一下，腦中浮現他與天蠍對峙的畫面，忽然想起──他當時全身躁動，心想一定不能後退，竟一掌將天蠍的腦給轟成汁水！

　　怎麼會？文獻裡記載天蠍的詩句是「此乃至堅戰士之護盾，最強哨兵之甲衣。」由此可見天蠍甲殼之堅硬，卻沒想到還是讓他……但他記得就是在那之後，他開始陷入無法控制的騷動。即使威廉身為一名八級哨兵，在想起自己當下激發出能夠結果天蠍的身體潛能之後，威廉也不會托大，所以能夠猜到接下來他一定狂躁了。

　　就在這時，房間的門被敲響，緊接著有個人開門走進來，手上隨意的端了點水果。威廉因為聲響而抬頭望去，與那進入的人四目相交，忽然就愣住。

　　「……費爾……席克？」

　　望著那雙眼睛，威廉驀地想起更之後的事情。在鐵森林裡的每一幕彷彿都用慢速從頭在他眼底演練，包含眼前這個人衝過來擁抱他，替他梳理意識雲，乃至於額頭相碰，他和他對話，以及自己暴起咬住了──

　　端著水果的費爾席克只穿著一件寬鬆的袍子，以至於白皙的脖頸都裸露出來，可以明顯看見那裡留下一道齒痕。費爾席克或許不在意、或許無所謂，根本一點也沒有要稍微遮掩起來的意思。

　　「午安，威廉明‧格禮浮。」相較於威廉的愕愣，反而費爾席克的問好禮貌又周到。他走進房間，關上門，將那盤水果放到床邊的矮几上，淡淡地說：「謝謝你及時趕到，救了我兩個弟弟。」

　　「不會，應該的。」威廉雙目灼灼地望著費爾席克，隨著費爾席克的腳步移動，威廉的目光就落在何處。依莎貝拉有些訝異地看看費爾席克、又看看威廉，這兩天，她與費爾席克幾乎都陪在威廉床邊，所以自然能夠察覺到費爾席克身上屬於威廉的氣息，至於咬痕更是昭然若揭。但她以為這些都只是意外，倒是沒料到哥哥醒來後，兩人間依然存在如此奇怪的吸引力。而且現在看來，這份吸引力並不是單向。

　　「嗯……咳咳。我去外面看看薇若她們。」依莎貝拉從床榻邊起身，給自家哥哥一記有些擔心的眼神。畢竟自由戀愛好是好，但眼前這位可是所有哨兵都瘋狂的十級嚮導，哥哥有沒有這個命附庸風雅……還是兩說。

　　隨著依莎貝拉離開房間，房裡便只剩下兩人。威廉依然用著讓人難以忽視的灼熱眼神凝視著費爾席克，奇怪的是，費爾席克並不覺得討厭。以前有多少六級、七級哨兵也用同樣的眼神凝視他、追求他，這除了讓他明白自己十級嚮導的吸引力有多大之外，並沒有任何成就感。但是明明是相似的眼神，當凝望者換成面前這位八級哨兵時，他的心裡就相當受用了。難道是因為等級的關係？費爾席克漫不經心地想。

　　「我那天唐突了。」威廉目視著費爾席克坐下來，就坐在依莎貝拉剛剛起身的床榻上，兩人之間只隔著一條薄被。

　　「唐突？什麼事情？」

　　「當時的確有些意識不清。」威廉輕輕地笑了起來，那笑聲從胸腔處隱隱震盪而出，乾淨清晰，不知怎麼的，費爾席克耳朵立刻泛紅。「但說來奇怪，當我……僭越了。當我咬到你頸後的腺體時，我無比清醒的知道這就是我想要的。」

　　如此直白的敘述讓費爾席克愣了一下，緊張地望著威廉，卻見威廉一對緋紅色的瞳孔毫無調笑意思，反之，正經八百的望進他的眼底。

　　「你……你……」

　　「我在想，」

　　費爾席克感覺自己的手掌被威廉的手掌握住，輕壓在床鋪上。

　　「我，可以追求你嗎？」

　　


End file.
